Big Daddies
Big Daddies (originally named as Protectors) are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit, with Alpha Series being an apparent exception to the grafting process but still heavily spliced. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Aside from the Alpha Series, Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of whale calls. Alpha Series communicate with low, inhuman moans. For easier interpretation(as stated in the Deco Devolution art book), production model Big Daddies have a mind controlling, bio-luminescent chemical substance which was filled into the helmet to display what state of emotion or mind that it is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates a rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged, unlike Alpha Series who always begin enraged. The Protector Program (the project responsible for the creation of Big Daddies) was the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM without any protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street," Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, many were criminals and political dissidents who were prisoners of Persephone. Augustus Sinclair contracted these prisoners out to Ryan Industries as test subjects in the research labs of Fontaine Futuristics and Point Prometheus. After Suchong's accidental death at the hands of a prototype Big Daddy, the Protector Program was placed under the control of Dr. Gilbert Alexander who finally succeeded in bonding a Big Daddy to a Little Sister. From the time of its founding, maintenance of Rapture required trained divers in reinforced suits to walk outside along the sea floor to repair leaks and reinforce the city's structure. After the end of the Protector Program's tests, the inhabitants of those metal diving suits were genetically altered to become the common mass product Big Daddies. They were genetically conditioned in the research labs of Point Prometheus and trained in the Proving Grounds. The candidates for induction into the Protector Program went through voice box modification and pheromone application. The pheromones are what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. After the voice box is modified, the candidates skin is removed and the flesh is welded into the suit. This is to make sure the suit is not too loose. The candidates are then placed in large vats with a substance that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene splicing, the humans inside the suits are given enhanced strength and agility. Their steel suit exoskeletons contain life support machinery to keep them alive during their duties, and allow a Big Daddy to lift heavy weights with ease. The suits also give them the ability to resist deep ocean pressure to a depth of six miles. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. Battle with the Daleks Weapons big daddy.jpg|Big daddy big daddy drill.png|Drill 200px-Rivet_Gun.png|Rivet gun spear gun bioshock.jpg|Spear gun incinerate plasmid.png|Incinerate plasmid winter blast plasmid.png|winter blast plasmid telekinesis plasmid.png|telekinesis plasmid The Battle 5 dalek's are beamed down from the crucible to rapture. They have been given orders to learn about the area. Four of them are regular daleks's and thier leader a special weapons dalek. It's not long before they come across a little sister, who screams at the top of her lungs at the strange new creatures. "CEASE YOUR SCREAMING" the special weapon's dalek shouts but the little sister does not stop and tries to escape. "EXTERMINATE" one of the subordinate dalek's shouts and fires his gun stick, striking the little sister in the back and sending her sprawling. The screams echo through the silent streets and houses of rapture, piercing the the ears of subject delta. He immediatly turns his head to locate the source of the noise. As he makes his way to where he hears the noise coming from, he is joined by 4 other big daddies also alerted to the screams. As they grow nearer they hear a loud echoing voice saying "EXTERMINATE". A nearby street glows with a blue light before all goes silent. The big daddies get to the street with subject delta at the front. He finds the limp body of the little sister, not dead but badley hurt. Delta looks up and spots the 5 dalek's, immediatly rasing his spear gun at them. "HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED" one of the dalek's shouts, who differates from his fellow dalek's by having a claw arm. The 5 big daddies charge at the dalek's with subject delta bringing up the rear. The special weapons dalek starts to charge up his energy cannon. Subject delta notices this and leaps behind cover with too other big daddies following his lead. The other two don't notice the charges up cannon and keep on charging, almost upon the dalek's. They are just about to collide with the dalek's when the special weapons dalek fires his cannon, disintergrating both of the big daddies. (5-3) Seeing the iminate threat is over subject delta comes out from behind the cover of a doorway and fires a spear at the dalek's but it bounces off thier shields. The other big daddies also emerge from their respective cover spots and open fire with thier rivet guns while delta loads up another spear. The dalek's also open fire on the big daddies yells of "Exterminate" filling the street's of rapture with noise. However they fail to land a hit on the big daddies who are ddodging all thier shots. Delta fires another spear, which again does nothing to the dalek's over sheild. He takes out a rocket arrow and loads it up, just in time to dodge another shot from the ebergy cannon. Aiming for the cannon itself, delta fires the rocket spear into the cannon barrel which explodes on contect with the dalek creature inside destroying the special weapon's dalek in a firey mess. (4-3) This immediatly gives the other two big daddies a confidence boost and they fire even faster at the dalek's occasionaly pausing to load up another magazine. The dalek's are unfased by the loss of thier leader and carry on firing at the hostile native's. Subject delta back away from the fire fight and takes out a winter blast plasmid. Injecting it into his arm his hand immediatly turns to ice and he flexes his hand. He then walks back to the firefight, where the big daddies have still failed to take any damage. Delta targets the nearest dalek's, freezing it in a matter of seconds. He then loads up another rocket spear, fixes the sights and fires at the frozen dalek's, shattering it into a million pieces. (3-3) Now thier numbers are equal the big daddies confidence soars again and they start to make thier way closer to the dalek's. However thier run of look soon ends as one of the big daddies is hit with agun stick blast and falls to the ground, stone dead. (3-2) Delta realises that this tactic is not going to work and retreats, still firing untill he dissapears into a room. The other big daddy copies delta but goes into a different room. The two front dalek's turn to the next highest ranking dalek', the clawed one. He did not take part in the firefight as not only does he have a a claw intead of a sucker he also has a flamethrower instead of a regular gun stick. "DALEKS WITH OUR LEADER DEAD I AM NOW IN CHARGE OF THIS SQUAD" the claw dalek shouts "DALEK'S WILL PURSUE HOSTILE THREAT'S". "WE OBEY" each of the other dalek's say not once questioning the order. They split to follow the the big daddies with the claw dalek not far behind. One of them enters a room and is struck by a big daddy, which snaps his eyestalk off. "VISION IMPARED" the dalek shouts and he spins round in a circle, lowering his over sheilds. The big daddy ramms his drill into the dalek's armour and ,with no overshield, he easily drills through the dalekanium and kills the dalek creature inside. (2-2) He turns to leave the room but is met with the claw dalek. "EXTERMINATE" it shouts and burns the big daddy to a crisp. (2-1) Meanwhile subject delta is hiding in another room and hears a dalek approching his position. He takes out another plasmid and injects himself with it, his hand immediatly bursting into flames. He waits untill the dalek fully enters the room before jumping out and sending flames flying at the dalek. Unfortunatly the flames have no effect on the dalek other than shocking it. However it doesn't stop it from firing it's gunstick but it's aim is off and it only hits the wall behind. Delta takes advantage of this and quick as a flash grabs the gunstick and tears it out of it's socket and tossing it aside. He then grabs the dalekanium casing and tears it open, revealing the creature inside. He pulls the creature out of the casing and holds it in it's hand untill it burns from the incinerate plasmid. (1-1) Realising how usless the incinerate plasmid is against dalek's he takes out his final plasmid, the telekinesis plasmid, and injects it into his arm. He walks out of the room and spots the last dalek, which immediatly fires at him but delta nimbly dodges and grabs a rivet gun from a big daddy corpse and fires back but as usual the rivets are absorbed by the armour. Delta soon realises that this is getting him nowhere and scans the area for anything that could give him the advantage. He spots a metal bar proped up against a wall and using his telekinesis picks it up and hurls it at the dalek, smashing into it's eyestalk and snapping it off. "VISION IMPARED" the dalek screams and delta runs over and rams his drill into the dalek's chest ripping though the overshield in less than half a minete and is soon onto the dalekanium. That dalek's tries to hit the subject delta with it's claw but it's attempt is met with failure and it's casing soon lays ripped open with bits of dalek everywhere. (0-1) Delta dusts himself off and picks up a neraby rivet gun, just as a group of splicer's appear, attracted by the commotion. Without saying a word delta raises his gun and fires at the splicers. Winner big daddies Expert's Opinion While the dalek's had more advanaced weaponry and better armour the big daddies speed helped them avoid thier long range attacks and once in close range they dominated the dalek's. Battle Vs Predator Subject delta and 3 big daddies are walking down a street in rapture. Ever since the dalek attack all the big daddies are on edge and often walk around is small groups, just to be safe. Suddenly a large crash comes from one of the houses and delta immediatly turns his head towards it. He smashes the door open and finds a predator standing over the body of dead splicer. Delta wastes no time and takes out an incinerate needle and stabs it into his arm, his hand lighting up in flames. He sends the flammes spiraling towards the preadator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma caster, narrowly missing the giant protector. Delta sends more flammes flying at the predator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma cannon again but again it misses. Delta grows tired of these games and lunges forward catching the predator off guard and knocking him to the floor. He then thrusts his drill downwards into the predators stomach, killing it slowly and painfully. (4-3) Delta returns to the other big daddies who have been paitently waiting for his return. He gestures for them to carry on when one of them collapses and hits the ground with a thud. (3-3) Delta rushes to his side and looks over his dead body. He spots a large hole in the big daddies back and looks around for the killer. He spots another predator standing at the other end of the street, his plasma caster poised and ready for firing. Delta growls and the other big daddies open fire on the predator with thier rivet guns but he nimbly dodges all the bullets. Delta takes out his spear gun, loads up a spear and fires it at the predator but like the rivet gun bullets it is easily dodged. He loads up another spear and is about to fire when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and turns firing a spear at what appears to be nothing. However the spear stops in midair, almost like it is stuck in something. Slowly the air starts to fade and the body of a predator appears almost out of nowhere, lying on the floor with a spear in it's eye. (3-2) Delta turns his attention back to the other predator and ducks down just in time to avoid a cluster of flying discs. His friend is not so lucky and is cut to ribbons. (2-2) Delta roars in anger and takes the rivet gun from the big daddies cold, limp body and fires at the predator. This time it's the predators turn to be caught off guard and he is struck several times in the legs, chest and arms, which brings him to his knees. Delta aims carefully and fires, a single bullet flyingh through the air and nailing the preadator right in between the eyes, bringing him down for good. (2-1) Delta pumps his fist in victory and turns to face the last remaining big daddy. Suddenly a set of 3 small red circles appear on his chest, forming a triangle. Delta watches in horror as the big daddies is sent flying back, a massive hole in his chest. (1-1) Delta spins around and spots the the final predator standing a few metres away. Roaring in anger he charges at the tribal hunter, dodging shots from its plasma caster. He takes out another needle and injects it into his arm and points at a broom, proped up against a wall. It lifts slowly into the air before flying at the predator, smashing into it's head. The predator looks in the diretion that the broom came from which gives delta time to close the distance. Raising his drill in the air he brings it down on the predator, who just manages to avoid the attack. The predator jumps back and his wrist blades come out. He swings them at the huge warrior but they only glance off his armour. Delta swings his drill at the predator but again he dodges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and brings the blade down on the big daddies head, going right through the diving suit helmet and stabbing him through the eye. Delta stays standing for a few seconds before his body falls to the ground. The predator yanks out his blades and his writs blades retract back into his arms. He then activates his cloaking device and dissapears into the background. Winner Predator Experts opinion This was a very close match which ended in a draw meaning that i got to choose the winning warrior. Thier were alot of good arguments for both warriors but the predators superior fighting skill, more advanced weaponry and training won them the day. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors